


He refused to fall

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Except that she goes by Leia Skywalker, Family, Gen, Leia Organa is a Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels, The Jedi Council Has a Lot to Answer For, normal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: He was sad. He saw visions. He was confused.But he refused to fall.Which results in a much happier story, you may realize.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 45





	He refused to fall

"Ugh!" Leia ran over to her mother and pointed at her brother. "Luke tripped me!"

"He was standing five feet away from you," Padmé reminded her.

"Something tripped me and I know he did it."

Anakin sighed. "Luke! Don't force-trip your sister."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

"And Leia, don't be a tattletale," Padmé added. Leia huffed.

"Fine."

The twins ran off to go play again, hopefully without Luke cheating because he'd picked up on his power before Leia. Soon, they'd be even, though, and there would need to be some ground rules about the force in the house.

Padmé sighed. "Ani, I love them. I'm so glad we get to raise them here, on my home planet."

"I'm glad I didn't get kicked out of the Jedi order," Anakin chuckled. "For having a wife and kids. And for killing a member of the council."

Padmé gave him a look. "You never told me that story."

"You probably don't want to hear it. It brought us _this_ close to not having this beautiful family," Anakin said blankly. Then he regained his emotion. "But it didn't happen. I came back and I was forgiven, even though I've broken about a thousand rules and wasn't always the most humble."

"It's never been your strong suit," Padmé agreed. "But Ani, you can tell me _anything_. Like how you were honest about slaughtering an entire village after your mother died."

"I didn't have a better coping mechanism."

"Homicide was not what you should have turned to, but you told me anyway." Padmé got right to the point. "So?"

"I'd been getting visions of your death. I sort of... okay, you don't want to hear this."

"Yes I do," she insisted.

"I kinda wanted to become a Sith to learn the power to cheat death," he quickly said, in a barely audible sigh.

Padmé gave him a look. "I don't believe you."

"Good," he told her sincerely. "But it's true. I really did want to become a Sith. And I really was hanging out with Darth Sidious."

"Anakin -"

"And when Mace Windu was going to kill him, I sorta changed sides and pushed him out the window."

"Anakin..."

"I know. But that was when I realized: Being a Sith would mean doing that on a _regular_ basis," he told her. "And I didn't want that. Luckily, you didn't die."

Padmé stared in shocked silence. Then she whispered, "Anakin... why didn't you turn to me for help when that was happening?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve," he admitted. "I just really, really, really wanted to save your life."

"I didn't die!"

"I didn't know that," Anakin insisted. "But that's all in the past. The Jedi order forgave me, which I did _not_ see coming."

"You should have told me," Padmé maintained. "But I'm glad you made the right decision in the end. Even after a boatload of bad ones."

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

There was a sudden gasp from over by the tree. "Mom, Dad! Leia just pushed me!"

"I wasn't anywhere near him," Leia insisted.

"She force-pushed me."

"I can't use the force."

"Clearly you can!" Luke insisted.

Leia sighed. "Fine. But don't you think it's cool that I've inherited that power from Dad _too_?"

Padmé smiled. "Alright, guys. Time to lay a few ground rules..."


End file.
